


Black as Night

by Michealis_Mika



Category: Thor - Fandom, Thor : Ragnarok, Thor : the Dark World, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, Boys' Love, Bromance, Brother Love, Death, Demons, Devils, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Golems, Homosexuals, Love, M/M, Mystery, Vampires, Yaoi, globins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: Vampire Alternative UniverseRun, hide, fight. Whatever you do, it is all pointless to Odinson. Even if they were his own flesh and blood.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dark shit here, gotta say.

His voice boomed, loud and clear, throughout the seemingly empty clearing. They were standing at the edge of a cliff, palms sweaty, fingers tightly curled around their weapons, shirt sticking effortlessly to their skin. If they took another step back, they would fall to their deaths in that dark, murky water. The one with raven black hair had no time to ponder over why the ocean water was dark as night and not reflecting the light of the moon. In fact, his stupid oaf of a brother would probably not have even realised that there was water. He could hear the waves crashing harshly against the sharp tendrils of solid rock just beneath their feet. Bright green bluish eyes stared straight back at those red ones, fiery but calm.

“You have nowhere left to run, _hunters_. I had no idea what your father was going to send me next, especially after that _puny_ group of hunters which he had the audacity to call an ‘army’. What a joke!” The pale man barked out a laugh, the wide grin everlasting on his face. Thor’s own voice boomed back, but his was filled with foolish bravery.

“They were men. Good men that did their part in stopping you.”

“Well, it’s actually ‘tried’ to stop him,” Loki added, shrugging when Thor flashed him a scowl. The man laughed again, revealing those pearly white fangs. Under the pale moonlight, the man looked like he was painted in black from neck down while his pale, almost white skin contrasted vastly against his choice of clothes. As Loki’s mind reeled hard, his eyes caught a shimmer of something for a moment in the trees behind the man that was currently cornering them to their deaths. And then, Loki just _knew_. He screamed his mother’s name, and Thor flinched, moving away from his brother, just as shocked as the demon in front of them was. A silver blade could be seen prodding through the vampire’s chest, right where his heart should have been. But the vampire was just smiling. And he kept on smiling. Thor shouted for his mother to run away but it was too late. The vampire turned around, grinning the whole time as he lifted thier mother and snapped her head. An instant, painless death. Loki turned cold instantly, his insides shrivelled up. He wanted to kill someone. He _needed_ to kill someone, so he charged forward, daggers clutched tight in his arms. He could hear Thor’s voice calling his name, distant. He did not stop. The vampire with the dagger in his chest was still grinning. Loki snarled, eyes flickering between red and his original colour. The vampire merely welcomed Loki with open arms and before Loki could even land a scratch on him, he screeched, dropping his daggers to the ground and collapsing. His face contorted into one of great agony as he felt his jaws dislocate and reset itself. He could feel the bones in his body pop and crack and now, he was on the ground writhing in intense pain. He screwed his eyes shut, gasping, unable to scream anymore. It hurt to much to _breathe_. The vampire was standing above him, the dagger open of his chest and on the grass patch. Loki clawed the ground and his skin, his itchy fingers breaking and cracking away the human nails as his arms and limbs lengthened, his skin peeling away, body a little longer. Loki cried out, arching his back as his eyes shot open. All Loki saw red, red and that damned vampire’s grin.


	2. 2

Thor could only stare in shock, feet glued to the ground. He saw his brother, and then he _saw_ his brother. He could only see those red orbs, glowing with fire, even when his supposed to-be human brother stood up slowly, even when that pale look alike of a brother grabbed his brother’s daggers, even when the person who was Loki a mere second ago took a shaky step towards Thor. Those red eyes, with the intention to kill. To murder. Thor could feel something in him had died. A rocking voice shocked him out of his stupor, stirred his hunter instincts. And so, Thor ran, his wedge hammer in hand as he ran right into Loki, making the both of them tumble around in the grass. Loki hissed and stabbed and sliced, Thor blocked and hit and cracked. Just when Thor had Loki under him, wedge hammer raised and poised to strike down into Loki’s heart, he hesitated. And that was all Loki needed. A second. He snarled aggressively at Thor and slashed, removing the sight of his left eye. Thor cursed, rolled over, hand over his now dead eye. Just as Loki was ready to pounce onto Thor again, a hand on Loki’s shoulder stopped him. Loki bowed, collapsed to the ground right in front of their dead mother’s body. The tall vampire was grinning, still, as he commanded Loki to do something. Thor could not hear anything when he saw Loki pick up their mother’s body, showed off those white fangs and plunged those long fangs into Frigga’s body. Odin stormed in, deciding that enough was enough as he dragged his own son away, to leave that blooding suck monster with his dead mother and son.

Thor trashed around like a child, refusing to be dragged back to their camping site. Odin stopped, turned around and as Thor was cursing at anything and everything his tiny muscle brain could conjure up with, Odin slapped him. Right across the cheek. It was throbbing, and Thor could feel it. Odin turned around, proceeding on with their trail back to the site. Thor silently obeyed.

When they returned, the others rejoiced, but it stopped when they realised that they came back as a pair, and not as four people. They instantly knew what had happened. Sif and The Warrior Three went up to Thor to give their condolences, but he pushed them away, refusing to speak to anyone. He followed Odin back into their tent silently. Odin sighed, placing his own staff down beside him before he collapsed into his chair. Thor followed suit, choosing to sit down on the chair in front of Odin’s table. Neither spoke for a long time. And then, Thor asked, “why?” He voice was meek and small, nothing like the Thor people used to know. Odin could only clasp his hands tight.

“Father, I know what I saw out there. People, humans, do not turn into vampires without doing _anything_. Loki, he, he….” Thor stumbled and faltered, fists clenched.

“He just collapsed to the ground in pain and transformed. _Transformed_!! Do you believe that? Because I do not.” 

“You are right, son. No human is supposed to change like that.”

Thor glared at his father. He did not understand. Odin sighed, looked down, rubbed his face and looked up again.

“Your brother is no human.”

Thor blinked. Blinked again. Licked his lips. And then he laughed. A hysterical laugh. Odin frowned.

“Do you expect me to believe what you just said? Loki is my brother, I never once saw him drink _blood_. He did not turn into those night crawlers at night. He had no fangs. For christ sake!”

Thor slammed the table, the items on the table clattered, and a guard outside stepped in.

“Is there any-” Odin waved the man away before he could continue. Reluctantly, the guard retook his position outside. Thor turned back to glare at his father.

“Your mother has been hiding that…. Hideous side of him for years. Ever since we had found him. He was always one of them.”

Thor frowned, scowled, stood up.

“Why? Father, why? Why did you not kill him then? Why take him in? Why lie to us all these years?”

Thor asked, desperation evident in his voice. Odin sighed again.

“What good would come if I told you your brother was a monster? Especially when you know how dangerous their kind are.”

“Stop calling Loki them! He is not one of them! Fuck, he’s just Loki, my brother!”

“He is not your brother! He never is and never was!”

Odin thundered back, eyes ablaze with anger. Thor flinched back, guilt clouded his eyes instantly. Odin stood now, grabbing his staff for emotional support as he clasped his hands behind him. Odin turned his back to Thor.

“As for the previous question, before all this. Before the war, before the fights and the deaths, there was a time of peace. When we humans and vampires had lived together in harmony. When we worked side by side. Of course, humans worked in daylight and the vampires worked at night to keep the world moving continuously. Without a doubt, two kings were needed. One to rule the living, the other to rule the dead.”

“You and the…. Vampire King….” Thor trailed off.

“Yes, we were the kings. Who ruled side by side. We were the best of buddies. We actually grew up together, lived together, ruled together. Then one day, he stole my first love. But that lady, she was evil. She wanted to destroy us. She casted a spell on me and made me do horrible things to her. She forced me to do unspeakable things. She made my kingdom slowly crumble. I input disgusting, horrible lies into my people’s heads, making them turn their backs to vampires. I had thought it was right to do all of it. And one day, the Vampire King found out about our ‘affair’. Of course, brash as always, it instantly sparked a war. When we fought, I lost my eye. Lost my humanity, lost my hope, lost my kingdom. My people. Gone. All of it. We were forced into the dark, to huddle and crawl around like bugs in dark alleys. I was still under her influence. But she was with child. What I did not know was that the child was not mine, it was the Vampire King’s. That was when I found Frigga. My saviour. She broke me out of the spell. She and Frigga found a tough battle, and eventually, Frigga won. The child was however, saved. He was still too small to grow on his own, so we had to place him in a magic incubator and it took him years to form and become a decent sized baby that could survive in the world. By then, you were born.”

Odin finally took in a deep breath. Thor took that all in, silent the entire time.

“But why not just hand him back to the Vampire King?”

Odin turned around, furious with rage.

“Because I was foolish, because I was petty and deep down in my heart, that woman had scarred me in ways no one else can and it makes me jealous that she still had his child! That’s why, Thor. That is why we are in ruins today!”

Odin roared, but it did not make Thor flinch this time. Not this time. Thor glared at Odin.

“So we’re stuck in the mess you made.”

Thor shook his head, jaws clenched tightly together. He turned around and swiftly walked out, it was over. He lost an eye, and he lost his mother, and he lost his _brother_.


	3. 3

Loki slurped all of Frigga’s blood, feeling the warm sweet nectar flow down his throat, wetting the parched muscles within. He did not have the ability to think of anything except that he was _thirsty_. Very, thirsty. But when he opened his eyes, he realised what he was doing. He dropped the dried up body of his mother, mouth smeared with her blood. Loki whimpered. And then, the Vampire King was standing in front of him, smiling as he extended a hand out to Loki. Loki swiped the hand away, growling and hissing as he stood up on his own, albeit wobbly. The man just grinned, red eyes shining as brightly as ever. 

“I have to say, I never expected one of Odinson’s boys to actually be a vampire. And what’s more, you’re actually not his child, but _mine_.”

Loki turned cold at the last sentence.

“What?”

The Vampire King laughed, a dark and sinister one.

“Just look at those eyes, those claws, those fangs. Magnificent. You have the exact same features as I do. It’s truly wonderful.”

Loki chuckled, wiped the blood off with his dark green sleeve. He nodded his head. Instantly, he understood.

“I was wondering why I never looked one bit like them,” Loki grinned.

The Vampire King strode forward, looking down at Loki. Loki realised that even as a vampire, he was still lacking in height. Though he was probably taller than Thor now. He flexed his fingers, relishing in the power surging through his dead veins as he watched his new appendages.

“Say, wanna spend some father-son bonding time then?” The vampire grinned, broad as ever on his face. Without even a hint of hesitation, he agreed.


	4. 4

Thor had a patch on his eye, like his father. As if soulless, Thor stared into his own reflection. He watched that limp blonde hair rest on his tired, sagged shoulders, he saw the bags of tiredness under his dead blue eyes, saw just how tired he was. He heaved out a sigh, deep but hollow. He did not even bother to mask his wariness as he stepped out of his tent and into the night. Silently, he traced the trail he commonly used when he and Loki would meet at their secret hide out at night. When he had reached the place, he breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air in the small clearing. He took his usual spot on the rock, heart clenching when he glanced at Loki’s empty spot. After some time, he began to speak to Loki, or maybe to himself.

“The people do not even have time to mourn over the loss of mother…. Or you. And just last evening, I found out about just what you truly are. At least physically. It explains why you could never sleep well at night but was always drowsy in the morning. It also explains your favoritism towards meat over vegetables. You had better eyesight, hearing and could always spot the prey faster than I could. But my brute strength always won over you.”

Thor paused, chuckling to himself a little.

“It’s not like you’re dead. Well, you sort of are? I do not know, you were always the knowledgeable one, never me. All I had was strength.”

Thor laughed again.

“Damn, who knew our father could be this…. this cruel.”

Thor sighed down. A tired one.

“I still remember those times when you purposefully attracted some vampires to our castle just to see how father would react to it. And the time when you trapped me in a cage with all those nasty things, took quite a while for me to get out of that metal thing. Or the time you tried injecting vampire blood into one of the civilians. He died a horrible death…. You and your curiosity never ceased, did it?”

Thor knew not of what to say anymore. Silence. Nothing to greet him. Nothing to reply him. Just the trees and the wind and the bright moonlight that glared at him. Taunting him. Thor stood up, dusting his pants as he cracked his back. Finally, Thor turned to bend down, palm resting on Loki’s spot. He placed his forehead against it, eyes closed.

“I miss you Loki. Whatever you are, I accept you. Father may not, but I do. And that’s all that matters. We will crush the Vampire King. I ensure you, whatever it takes, I’ll bring you back.”

Thor kissed the rock and left, back to the tent. He did not sleep that night.

Loki growled, snarled, sneered. He was furious. Angry and sad and feeling hopeless. He dug his claws deep into the tree trunk behind him. He had heard everything Thor had said.


	5. 5

Loki merely took three days to fully adapt to his new abilities. Even the Vampire King was impressed. It took another two days for Loki to learn new abilities. Took one to form new ones. And each night, Loki would feed on people and vampires alike. Humans were much easier to charm, but they all fell into his spell anyway. The Vampire King did not bother him much, and Loki appreciated it. He needed to sort his thoughts out. He knew almost everything he needed to know, except one thing. Why would Odin treat him as his own child if he were of vampire kin? He had his own predictions, but they were not concrete enough to be acted upon. Loki scowled as he tossed another dried body into the river, feeling the blood dribble down his chin. He licked it up.

When he returned back to the castle, Loki went straight to the throne room to look for the Vampire King.

“My king,”he kneeled down, before standing up.

“I have a plan.”

The Vampire King merely smiled.

Thor constantly shook his leg as he sat at the planning table with the others.

“We should leave by tomorrow night. We will attack them during the day, when they are at their weakest.”

The strategist when on, pointing with his fingers on the map. Thor was already bored. Silence suddenly made its presence known and Thor sat up, curious. EVeryone looked at each other, uncertainty written on their faces.

“What is it?” Thor demanded, patience thin. Finally, Odin spoke.

“We will wipe the very existence of vampires from our land. Each and every one is to be slaughtered.”

Thor turned cold at that. He glared at Odin. Odin stared back, a blank expression on his face.

“How dare you say that, father! We spare Loki, he is our kin!” Thor slammed his fist down on the table, making everyone, but Odin, jump.

“Loki, is not my son. Never was, never will be. And he is not your brother. He is our enemy.”

Thor fumed and left the room, with Sif following him, concerned. Thor slumped back onto his seat in his tent, all energy draining from his body. Sif entered, cautiously. She stood there, awkward. Thor beckoned her forward, and she complied. Eventually, she placed a hand on his shoulder. The warm touch was welcomed gratefully.

“Oh Thor…. You know he had no choice.”

Thor frowned at that. Shook his head. Shrugged off Sif’s hand.

“He had a choice, Sif. He had once choice, but he decided to keep him alive to this day instead of killing him.”

“That would be infantilism, you know he cannot do that.”

Thor went quiet.

“I’m not killing Loki. He’s my brother.”

Sif jumped when he suddenly spoke again. She nodded solemnly.

“Then you shall not kill him.”

Thor turned around to face Sif.

“Then, will you help me?”

Sif’s face scrunched up. She did not trust Loki, but she trusted Thor.

“If he does not try to backstab you.”

Thor chuckled. He patted her hand, before letting Sif go. War was coming, and earth may be on the brink of destruction.


	6. 6

Screams filled the air, piercing the silence of day. Loki jumped out of his bed, snarling as he collapsed to mist, sliding out of the room and drifting into the open. He took form once again beside the Vampire King, both perching on the sills of their castle. The was sounded. An attack has come. He could see the towns ablaze with fire. He could see vampire ashes blown away. He could hear screams of agony. Loki roared, a low and rough one that was pulled from his chest cavity. Screeches called back and golem-like vampires emerged from their domains, waiting eagerly to attack. Loki held off the attack. Then, he saw them. The humans. Those pesky little living things that never quite rubbed him the right way. He pointed, and they descended. Now, new shrieks sang into his ears. Shrieks of those vile living creatures. He himself descended from the roof, dark green wings spreading open as he searched for the one man he wanted to meet. And he caught his scent soon enough.

The Vampire King himself dropped down the edge, allowing himself to tunnel down, so close to reaching the cement floor and then, he did a majestic swoop up, flaring his red wings open as he glided around his burning city. And then, he spotted him. He found the old man cutting down the hordes of vampires that came clambering towards him and his small pack of flash bags. He grinned, letting his fangs grow longer and longer until they protruded from his mouth and he swooped down, diving straight into the old man. Odin saw him coming and he slashed, hearing a shriek that only the Vampire King could make. Furious, the pale man with red burning eyes landed on the ground, his wound already healing. The Vampire King snarled, baring his fangs at Odin. The vampire hoard busied themselves with the smaller lackeys, leaving just Odinson and him alone.

“I have to admit, I did not expect that I would have a child. And one so vicious and cunning as him.”

The Vampire King said as he and Odin circled each other. Odin remained silent.

“Still the quiet type, I see. You know, my son had a pretty good time, sucking out Frigga’s blood from her useless small body.”

Odinson still said nothing.

“Frigga’s nothing compared to her. She was beauty. Magnificent. And then, your little whore had to go and kill her.”

Odinson raged and charge forward, swinging his sword at the Vampire King. The man flew up, laughing.

“It’s sooo easy to get to your nerves, especially when it’s centered around a dead woman.”

Odinson jumped and ran up a flight of invisible stairs, chasing the Vampire king who slashed at him while Odinson lanced at him with his staff now. Odinson swung his staff at the Vampire King’s wing, a burst of lightning sizzling through his now gaping wing that tore away from his body. The Vampire King shrieked, so loud and so sharp it made Odinson’s ears bleed. The Vampire collapsed to the ground, clutching his back as he struggled with the pain and the loss of blood. Odinson jumped down, staff in hand as he aimed to stab it into the Vampire King. In a flash, the King was gone and Odinson tumbled to the ground, rocketing off the concrete and slamming his body into a brick wall. He had lost his staff somewhere during the roll down. The Vampire King flashed before him, slashed at Odinson’s cheek, broke his legs, crushed his arms, and Odinson could do nothing about it. But when the Vampire King began to feast on his blood, did the Vampire King notice something was terribly wrong. His wing failed to grow back, his blood seemed to be boiling inside him and Odinson’s blood was far from sweet. The Vampire King lurched back, choking on Odinson’s blood as he staggered away, hands at his neck as he gurgled out a scream. He spat out black blood, and instantly, he knew what had befallen Odinson. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

“You are sick.” Was all he said, before he collapsed to the ground, body crumpling into a heap of ashes with only his clothes to remain. Odinson laughed, an emotionless one. One devoid of feelings. And then tears ran down his face as his laugh became more hysterical.

Loki zoned in on the blonde man who was bashing his way through the streets of vampires, swinging left, right, up and down, until he slammed his hammer on the ground, and the buildings shook and collapsed, burying the tons of vampires. Thor looked up and saw the green mass flying straight into him. He had no time to react and only managed to shield himself. Loki grabbed Thor, flying high up and throwing Thor down onto the rooftop, where he landed gracefully.

“Never thought to see me again huh?”

Loki smirked, circling Thor as he tried to get up slowly. When Thor was on one knee, Loki kicked him back down. Thor growled and jumped up, swinging the hammer into Loki’s face. He was sent flying but he circled back around, snarling and hissing.

“Everyone was always so fascinated about you, you know that? Fascinated by your strength, your charm. But guess what, no one is here anymore to relish in your glory because they are dead. Oh wait, I’m still here. Ahh, but I’m stronger than you now. Much, stronger,” and Loki clipped Thor in the chin, forcing the big bulky man to fly straight into the wall. Thor groaned, lifted himself up and ran forward, smashing his hammer into Loki’s stomach. Loki snarled, lacerating and scratching Thor’s back until they landed into another building’s wall, which Loki and Thor were sent through. Loki blocked most of the impact, and Thor stood up first, trying hard to restrain Loki.

“Listen to me, would you? Father wants you dead. You need to run. Now is no time to fight amongst ourselves.”

Thor bellowed, but Loki only sneered, rose to his feet and slashed at Thor’s chest, causing a deep gash. Thor staggered back but kept his stance well. Loki swiped away Thor’s hammer and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

“Run? Me, Loki Laufeyson, run from Odinson? Are you seriously kicking balls right now? Why on earth would I be scared of him, especially after all those years of lies.”

Loki slammed Thor into the wall again, Thor’s grip on his arm weakened a little. Loki smirked.

“I just want to…. Protect you….”

Loki scoffed, “what for? I am strong, can’t you see? Stronger than you ever were now. And I’ll just keep getting stronger and stronger until no one can stand against me!”

Thor’s eyes widened, he shook his head vigorously.

“He’s coming…. He’s coming to take my body. He’s gonna kill you. Please, _run_!”

Thor screamed, body convulsing. Loki dropped him in response, fear settling into his body for once. Thor’s body took itself apart and stitched itself back together. His moan was not his own, and he could hear Odinson in him.

“I’m coming…. For you Loki….”

The scratchy voice that was coughed out of Thor’s mouth. Thor’s arm reached for Loki and Loki ran. Ran for his goddamned life because he just saw his brother being possessed by the demon itself. Loki took off, flying and then, he was suddenly flying because Thor was clinging to him. Or that thing that came out of Thor. Almost all of his blonde hair was shedded off in place for bright red horns that practically glowed. His skin was ash grey and flaky. But worst of all, his eyes. Those dark bottomless pits that screamed eternity. Loki screeched, swinging violently in the air in attempts to throw the demon off of him. The demon only smiled, flashing its shards of glass that were stuck in his gums in place of teeth. Loki was horrified. The demon chomped down into Loki’s leg and he screamed, plummeting to the ground with the demon as its claws dug its way into the sides of his ribcage. Loki gasped, unable to breath. A piece of flesh was torn away from his leg and he felt the pain. The antagonising pain. They crashed into the ground, the demon beneath Loki. Loki just laid there, in pain yet numb at the same time. The demon reached out, tried to grab Loki under the big piece of rubble that had fallen over the top of it. The demon screeched and clawed at the ground, hissing at Loki who was mere inches away from its grip. When Loki had gathered enough strength to stand, he stood before the demon who was once Thor.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered and stabbed Thor’s body, making sure he stroke his heart. The demon whimpered and Thor instantly reverted back to his original form.

“I love you….”

Thor passed on, and had left a sobbing Loki on his knees.


	7. 7

Loki limped through the dense forest, leaving a thick blood trail behind him as he did. He just needed to reach that place. Just, one more step. Another step. Loki groaned, dropped to the ground. He was no longer healing. The demon must have had some sort of poison because he could feel himself dying inside slowly. Loki stood up, grimaced, and carried on.

Loki gasped when he finally stumbled onto clear land. He crawled now, weak arms clinging to the ground, pulling himself closer and closer to the rock. Loki released his last breath when he had finally placed his bloodied hand on the same spot where Thor had placed them the last time.

Odinson sat on his throne, after all these years, he could finally sit on his throne again. He had finally regained what was rightfully his. He considered his plan a success but there was a single flaw in it. He had no people to lead and he had no sons to pass down his throne. He lost all to gain one thing back. Odinson laughed, a shrivelled up and dry laugh. A humourless laugh. He had turned all his people into monsters that would eventually explode or collapse in on themselves, but by doing so, he had wiped out the entire vampire population.

‘It was worth it, _it was all worth it_ ’, Odinson reminded himself as he sat on his throne in his empty throne room, crying and laughing himself to madness.


End file.
